


All'uomo non più uomo

by Walking_Disaster



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Let Shiro alone, Post 1x09, ShiroxSendak little hint, Suffering, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Disaster/pseuds/Walking_Disaster
Summary: { Shiro!centric, post 1x09 - Crystal Venom - attenzione: lievissimo - ma proprio impercettibilo - accenno ShiroxSendak }Viene dato decisamente troppo poco spazio a Shiro a seguito del 1x09. Dal momento che ritengo che questo pg abbia un mondo dietro di sé, enorme se considerato che l'opera nasce ed è fatta per bambini, ho provato a rendergli giustizia. Quindi - spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro.Dal testo: Fissa dritto davanti a sé, Shiro. Come se qualcuno avesse preso la purezza di un sorriso sincero e gliel'avesse ammazzata davanti. [...] "Siamo connessi, tu ed io." Shiro rabbrividisce.





	

All'uomo non più uomo

 

Fissa dritto davanti a sé, Shiro. Come se qualcuno avesse preso la purezza di un sorriso sincero e gliel'avesse ammazzata davanti. L'espressione vuota di chi si avverte come un pezzo di legno marcio galleggiante in mezzo al mare – piatto, statico e morto. Nessun pesce sotto di sé, nessun gabbiano a punteggiare il cielo. Solo lui, sciabordato dal moto di un'acqua venefica. Solo lui e il suo essere legno, caldo umido sopra di sé.

_“Siamo connessi, tu ed io.”_

Shiro rabbrividisce, tornando improvvisamente – _tremendamente_ – presente a se stesso. Si guarda intorno, gli occhi che bruciano, agitato come un animale braccato nonostante sia immerso nel buio della sua stanza nel Castello dei Leoni.

_“Sei stato rotto e ricostruito. Basta che guardi la tua mano.”_

Allora stringe le dita meccaniche, un sottile rumore di ingranaggi ottimamente oliati ad ammiccare al silenzio minaccioso – quasi impercettibile, ma presente. Gli hanno portato via la carne, i nervi, le ossa, i peli e il sangue. Gli hanno portato via i ricordi. Ed anche il suo essere un essere umano.

_“Pensi davvero che un mostro come te possa essere un Paladino di Voltron?”_

“Basta! BASTA!” è il suo grido, un singhiozzo trattenuto, un appallottolarsi al margine del letto con le mani sulle tempie e il capo scosso febbrilmente.  
_Un mostro._  
_Un mostro._  
_Quel che era stato Takashi Shirogane ora era un mostro._  
E i pensieri non si fermano, si rincorrono, lo dilaniano. È in pasto ai cani, che brancolano sbavanti sul terreno freddo, strisciano i ventri gonfi a terra – in attesa di Shiro. In cerca di Shiro. Sbavando e ringhiando e grattando per Shiro.  
Sendak gli ha tolto tutto. Sendak lo ha distrutto. Lo sta ancora mangiando. Lo sta spezzando da dentro come già in passato ha fatto – letteralmente.  
Shiro si morde con forza il dorso dell'unica mano che gli è rimasta, gli occhi spalancati e strabuzzati nel buio, lucidi di lacrime, la gola che si stringe e lo soffoca. Si osserva ancora una volta la protesi e capisce: sarebbe sempre appartenuto all'Impero Galra. Ed a Sendak. A tutto ciò che quel mostro gli ha fatto.

_“Non sconfiggerai mai Zarkon. Lui ti ha già battuto.”_

_Shiro ricomincia ad urlare._

**Author's Note:**

> Walking_Disaster's corner:  
> Questa è una di quelle FF che nascono per caso, sull'impeto di un'emozione che ti sta mordendo il fegato. Pensata come Sheith all'inizio decisamente più lunga di così, ho capito che per far comprendere Shiro dovevo fare qualcosa di Shiro!centric, dedicata solo a lui e dal signor personaggio che è. E quindi eccola qui.  
> Sono felice di cosa è uscito, probabilmente per la prima volta in mesi.  
> Mi farebbe piacere sapere cosa ne pensate, quindi - battete un colpo, se vi fa piacere!  
> Alla prossima,  
> WD


End file.
